I Killed Pavarotti
by Charlie's Channel
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Kurt comes to Blaine one sunny afternoon in the Dalton choir room with an interesting Dilemma.
1. I Killed Pavarotti

"I killed Pavarotti."

Blaine looked up from tuning his guitar at the boy in the doorway and chuckled.

"Kurt, those birds die, like, every 4 months. We've been through six since I started going to school here."

"No, I mean, I really killed Pavarotti." Blaine looked at Kurt's hands and saw they were clean. '_Just a precaution_', he thought.

"How?"

"I chopped his head off."

A guitar hitting the ground could suddenly "What?"

"I practice Sai Swords…"

"You _what_?"

"I practice Sai Swords! I've been teaching myself since I was seven, that's not the point."

"You've been messing around with swords sense you were seven!"

"Yes Blaine, I think that's been established! Anyways, I decided to let Pavarotti out of his cage for a while, so he could fly around the room for a little bit. He stops chirping when I do and to be honest I don't like the creepy semblance between the bird and the way I was feeling when I transferred. So I let him out to fly a lot."

"Ok" Blaine picked up his guitar and sat down on the stool in the middle of the choir room trying to evaluate the damage done to it.

"So, I usually practice in the afternoon for a half hour to keep up but today one of the swords accidentally slipped, I completely forgot that Pavarotti was flying around and…well, you can guess what happened."

Blaine stared at his small boyfriend for a long moment before setting his guitar down and enveloping Kurt in a hug.

"Blaine, I just committed first degree murder in my dorm room. I had to clean blood off of my carpet and my swords. I feel like a felon. Why on earth are you hugging me?" Kurt started wide eyed at him.

"Because you…" Blaine laughed, "Are adorable!"

"I'm slightly creeped out right now."

"That's ok." Blaine picked up his guitar and sat it against the wall on its stand.

"Come on; let's go to the pet store!" Blaine grabbed a confused Kurt's arm and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

So it's really short but this came to me while I was working on a Glee fanfiction that I'm writing. Please tell me what you think in a review or PM and I hope that this put a smile on your face!


	2. I Buried Pavarotti

Two days after the death of the beloved Warbler bird, a new Pavarotti was chirping happily in its cage in the senior commons. Mostly everyone was blissfully aware of the situation except for Blaine and Kurt; the ladder couldn't walk into the room without feeling a twinge of guilt. Each time the Warblers practiced Kurt diverted his eyes from the cage and concentrated hard on the front of the room. Wes and David, being two heads of the Warblers had been informed of the travesty and now accompanied Blaine and Kurt to the funeral of the umpteenth Pavarotti.

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of Pavarotti the…..to mourn the loss of our dear friend Pavarotti."

"How many Pavarotti's have there been?" Wes and David looked over at Blaine and snickered; Blaine sent them a disapproving look and nodded at Kurt.

"Not important." Blaine walked over to the hole that he and Kurt had dug earlier that day and placed the yellow painted shoe box in the dirt.

David snickered and looked over at Kurt; his eyes slightly tearing while he watched Blaine shovel dirt over the box.

"So, how'd he die?" '_This time'_ the two head warblers echoed in their heads.

"Natural causes." Blaine answered quickly after Kurt's face paled to the shade of paper. _'There's a reason why this is a closed casket funeral.'_

"I haven't touched my sai swords since_,_ they always look bloody." Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

Blaine reached over,squeezed Kurt's hand, and whispered back, "It's alright, it wasn't on purpose. And you shouldn't stop practicing with them, it's pretty sexy." He winked.

* * *

A few minutes after the funeral ended Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to the side of the woods that the grave was near. Wes and David were laughing about something near the gates while making their way back to the dorms.

Blaine reached out and wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"I killed him! I killed Pavarotti! I was just at the fake funeral of a bird that I single-handedly guillotined!"

Blaine laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked, "You're kind of being strangely cavalier about the whole situation, and it's slightly creepy."

"Kurt, it was just a bird, I'm so glad that _you _didn't get hurt."

Kurt was quiet for a moment and stared at him.

"Can you imagine how worried I was that when you rushed in that you had hurt yourself too? Swords are sexy but their dangerous and you could stab your-"

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine to him for a moment before reaching back and kissing him.

"What was that for?"

"For being a sweet boyfriend, and a quiet murder accomplice."

Blaine grinned, "You know, Pavarotti hasn't survived more than two boys here at Dalton yet."

"I don't doubt it, they should really change the tradition you know."

The two walked hand in hand back to their friends not looking back at the hole filled with a yellow shoe box.

* * *

Sooo, I don't know if you'll like this second chapter but I didn't really want to leave the first chapter as it was. So hopefully you like this second enstallment, I'm thinking about 1 more and then being done. Maybe, I'm not sure. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!

Also, thank you so much for all of the responce I've had for this story. 23 reviews, 21 favorites, 1,171 hits, and 4 story alerts are simply amazing and I have all of you guys to thank for it. There might be 1 more part entitled: I resurected Pavarotti but I'm not sure me what you think.


	3. I Ressurected Pavarotti

"_Tweet"_

_Squeak_

"Blaine!"

"Ohh, Kurt!"

"_Tweet!"_

_Squeak _

"Blaine!"

"Kurt, you're so tight!"

"_Tweet, Tweet!"_

"Blaine!"

_Squeak_

"Blaine!"

"_Tweet!"_

"BLAINE!"

"Kurt, we're having sex, what more do you want?" That last part muttered underneath Blaine's breath for fear of castration.

"Do you hear that?"

"_Tweet" _Kurt winced.

"Do I hear what?"

"_Tweet!"_

"That!"

"Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine sadly pulled out of his boyfriend; their special time obviously being over for the day.

"That noise, it sounds like…" Kurt paled.

"What?"

"_Tweet!"_

"Kurt, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"_Pavarotti…"_

"_Tweet!"_

"Kurt, where are yo-" Kurt ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Blaine stood up from the bed and chucked. He glanced at the bathroom door; the handle was still, Kurt wasn't coming out anytime soon. Silently, Blaine crouched down next to the bed and pulled out a CD player with "_Bird Noises: Volume 9"_ playing on track number 7, The Warbler Bird.

The bathroom door opened. Blaine quickly turned off the CD player and shoved it under the bed.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt affrightedly crept out. Blaine walked over and lightly grasped Kurt's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Are you Ok?

"Just hold me… please" Blaine embraced Kurt and gazed at the lithe body below his, tracing a long, thick cut that had newly acquainted itself with Kurt's back.

"How's your back?"

"it still hurts." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes.

"But Blaine…I don't think I'm going to be using Sai Swords for a very long time."

Blaine's eyes opened and a slight mischievous grin graced his face.

_Mission Accomplished_

"_Tweet!"_

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry, thats all I can say. If you've gotten this far than you've either been waiting for this chapter of you've for some reason come this far in my slightly twisted story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter actually! There's a posibility that I might continue with this story, it wouldn't be continuous and planned out updates, but these little ficlet chapters are good for some creative outlets once in a while. If you'd like that, please let me know. But if not, still please let me know how you liked it? Are you liking the slightly creepy but completely in love Blaine? No? I feel bad for Pavarotti. Thanks guys for letting me indulge and sorry I've been nonexistent in this story for who knows how long.

Charlie


End file.
